Insanity
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: Zane finds a circular switch on his arm, he spins it and finds out it is a dial for his sanity. Will he change back? Or will he be insane forever. No flames please! I don't know if I will continue! T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Zane pov**

I sat in the water trying to meditate, the soft sand squishing between my toes and the cold clear water going through my blond hair. I held my fingers together while closing my eyes, it was easier on land but what challenge was that.

I felt the water go in my lungs, my 10 minutes was up. I pushed from the sand and started to swim towards the surface. I broke the surface and gasped.

"Hey Zane were going to play a prank on Cole hurry up" Jay said running back into the ship.

I quickly swam over to the ship and started to climb the sides. I entered the deck and started to dry myself off with a white towel I keep on the side.

I dried my hair and put the towel on the deck. I opened my wrist control and saw an unfamiliar control, it was a dial. It was labeled 1-10 and it was set on ten. I didn't know what it was nor did it have a label.

I felt my curiosity take over and slowly moved my hand towards the dial. I grabbed the dial and switched it down to 1, I closed it and waited for something to happen, nothing.

All of a sudden I felt a wave of fear, pain, and an uncomfortable feeling in my chest. I felt like I was gasping for breath, my hands twitched uncontrollably and my head started to twitch widely to the left. I fell to the ground as voices suddenly filled my head, they were like whispers. I closed my eyes and saw a white room being filled with darkness.

_Jay pov_

Zane hadn't come yet, Cole was going to be awake any minute now. I started to tip toe out of the room and onto the deck. I opened the door quietly and looked out to find Zane on the deck he was on his knees while bent over. What was he doing?

I got worried and walked over to him slowly. "Zane are you ok?" I asked quietly I took my hand and put it on his shoulder, he quickly looked up at me, and his pupils were smaller than usual.

He all of a sudden smiled and started to laugh madly. I quickly got up and walked back a little. He stopped laughing and sat there with his arms by his side.

"I know he is, I will have to do it later" he said randomly like he was having a conversation with someone. I was breathing hard not knowing what was going on.

"No, I will just go" he said. He got up and started to go to his room but he was really wobbly.

"Zane" he looked over at me his eyes still small

"It is too late to do your little water balloon prank Jay. Cole is already awake and getting a piece of cake Kai made while I was swimming." He reached his hand to the handle and went into the ship. I stood there he didn't know about the prank or about the cake. I sat on the deck thinking. What happened to my friend?

**I don't know if this is good or not. I might continue but I have so many stories… but yes it was Zane's sanity dial and he turned it all the way down, SO now he is going mad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zane pov**

I slid my hand across the wall, the deranged smile stuck on my face as my head twitched to the side. I took my other hand and started to scratch my neck making it red and sore.

I want to see blood, I wasn't going to stop. I walking into the empty room and near the corner when I heard the voices again, that is when I couldn't control my body anymore.

I started to scratch my head trying to get it out, but I felt my body getting taken over by the madness. Then I just watched, I stood up wobbinling. I randomly walked over to the tiny window and smashed my hand through it causing glass to fall to the ground and into my hand.

I started to pick the tiny pieces of glass out of my skin, there was only little slits in my hand. I watched as the blood trickled down my skin and onto the floor.

I could swear I saw white moving in my skin. I started to laugh quietly as I lifted the hand to my mouth and started to insert the blood into my mouth. I then let my hand hung down to my side as I let the warm blood sit in my mouth.

I turned around towards the wall and spit it out making blood splatters. I laughed as I took the blood from my hand and started to write on the wall with it. It said, dead. after that I laughed histaricly before falling to the ground on my knees.

"Dead" I screamed. "I'm wanted dead!" I screamed again. I fell to my knees and looked to the ceiling as I laughed madly again. I stopped when I heard Cole's voice drowning under the whispers. I stood up and walked over to our door and locked it. "now no one can bother us" I whispered.

**Cole pov**

I sat on red couch watching some of Lloyd's cartoons made for 9 year olds. I didn't care though, I was only focused on my mouth watering chocolate cake Kai made. The cake wasn't as good as Zane's but I didn't really care. Nothing would matter when I am eating my cake, at least I think it wouldn't, but like always Jay was going to prove me wrong.

He walked in slowly with a pale face, me and Lloyd both shot our heads at him.

"Are you okay Jay" Lloyd asked. he sat on the couch.

"I don't know, I mean Zane, he…"

"he what?" I asked setting down my cake on the table.

"He went all Psycho on me, he knew Kai made cake and he knew the prank I was going to play on you and his pupils were dialated… he did the craziest thing though… he laughed madly it was really"

"Creepy" Lloyd said interrupting.

"Unlike him" he said quietly. All of a sudden I heard one of the windows break I quickly got up along with Jay and ran out the door and into the hallway.

"Where was that?" I asked

"I think in our room" he said. I ran down the hall to the door and grabbed the knob. I started to twist before I noticed it was locked. I slammed my body on the door trying to get it open. Jay walked over to me and started to try to open it along with me.

"open the door!" I screamed

"he doesn't want you in here" it was a light whisper but I could hear it. It was really eerie, we stooped slamming against the door.

"Zane?" Jay said quietly

"Zane isn't here right now"

**hey. I wanted to do a 2nd chapter. sorry if I hadn't updated in a while. I have a lot of school. so yeah, review and vote on my NEW poll. **


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes wide getting control over my body again, this wouldn't go on for long. I stood up to see my hands bleeding and the wall painted in my red blood that was tinited with small white specks. I felt something in my mouth moving, I spit it onto my unharmed hand.

Maggots. They were everywhere, in my blood, on the wall where I spread my blood, and in my mouth crawling underneath my tounge and going down my throat. I threw up on the floor getting them out of my mouth. They crawled down off the wall and towards me, I got up and walked backwards hitting the bed post.

"I'm going to knock the door down Zane!" I looked over at the door and back down at the ground. They were gone. I turned back around and saw Cole knock the door down. He stared motionless at me, I stared back not able to move.

"Z-Zane what the hell did you do?" my fingers twitched towards the palm of my hand, the voices told me it was time again for them to take over.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This is my body!" I screamed. Cole watched me blindly, before he slowly walked over to me.

"Zane who are you talking to?" I looked down at the floor, I had forgotten everything that happened that day, like my memory flashed. I lightly twitched my head away from him. I rubbed the top of my head trying to shake him out.

"Lets get you cleaned up... before I make Kai clean it up" I nodded slowly and started to walk out of the room. We walked into the bathroom and leaned down under the sink to grab a towel. I got up and looked in the mirror to find my reflection with pale skin sharp bloody teeth and blood shot eyes. I quickly rubbed my eyes to find my reflection back to normal.

I wetted the towel and rubbed my face with it cleaning the blood and puke off. I scratched my neck making it sore and red. I walked out of the bathroom and started to walk towards the kitchen

"Zaaaannne" it said wanting my attention

"I'm not talking to you"

"I know you want to get me out but it is no use" I shook my head wanting it to stop

"I will find a way to get you out" I said confidently

"That's not possible... I have already started" I stopped cold my face turning pale "every second your like this you get deeper into the madness, sooner or later this will be my body" I hit my head against the wall only to be knocked back. I shook it off and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and got some bottled water.

I closed the fridge and walked over to a chair. I sat in a chair calmly and laid my head on the table slowly falling to sleep.

* * *

**Cole pov**

I ran into the door bursting it open, I stood there motionless. There was blood on the wall, dripping down his mouth, and on his hand. Zane stood there with his fingers lightly twitching towards his palms.

"Z-Zane what did you do?" he didn't answer, I could tell he was scared. I walked over to him cautiously. All of a sudden he starts to talk

"no, no, no, no, no, no, no, this is my body" he screamed. I didn't understand there was nobody else in here.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked. He didn't awnser me only looking down at the ground. This was nothing like him "lets get you cleaned up. before I make Kai clean it up" I sent Zane to the bathroom while I walked over to Jay who was in the other room with Lloyd. I opened the door and walking into the room.

"I believe you now" I said quickly. They both shot their heads at me.

"So... what are we going to do to save our brother" I stared at him blankly "ok fine, I was thinking of a way already" I sighed in relief and sat down next to him.

"He could of had his wires go hay wire so if you grab him we can turn him off, while I can try to find out what's wrong with him" I nodded. We sat there for a little bit until I heard a loud bang towards the kitchen.

We all got up and ran out the door and towards the noise. "Its towards the kitchen!" Jay said running down the hallway with Lloyd trailing behind. From what I just saw I didn't know what to expect from Zane. Jay burst through the room and stopped at the doorway. I looked over his shoulder and saw the table flipped over and the chairs spread across the room.

Jay was the first one to enter the room going to opposite way that I heard Zane muttering to himself. Zane was behind the table against the wall by the corner. I started to slowly walk around the table with Lloyd walking behind me. I looked around the corner and saw Zane sitting down in the corner, there was scratch marks heading towards him.

He was smiling on one side of his face and on the other side was frowning, with half of his skin on his jaw gone. He had blood pouring out of it while his tounge licked it up. His hair was everywhere and his head was twitching to his smiling side. The frowning side had Zane's blue eye while the smiling side had a blood shot red. His hand was covered in blood like it tore the skin apart.

I felt my lunch come up as I saw the teeth from his mouth pop out of the wound. On the floor I saw blood and skin everwhere. Lloyd ran out of the room not wanting to look at the grueling scene. Jay was against the wall in shock away from the scene entirely.

"I know about your plan of turning me off" he muttered "i'll make sure that wont happen" this was not my brother.


	4. Chapter 4

I got control of my body as I opened my eyes both parts of my mouth frowned and my eyes turned blue again. I took my shaky hand and reached it up to my face, I slid my cold hand down to the hole in my mouth where all the blood was. My face was pale with pain, fear, and loss of blood.

I took a shaky breath before I slowly stood up against the wall. I looked over and saw Cole and Jay staring at me with wide eyes and pale faces.

"Z-Zane... what's going on?" Cole asked

"I-I don't know, two days ago I had a voice in my head, and now he wants to take my body over" Cole walked slowly towards me.

"Let's go get you cleaned up then we will deal with it" he said. He took me to the bathroom and started to wipe off my face and put a bandage on my wound until Jay can put a face piece on it. Cole brought me over to the couch where I sat down.

I felt my fake pulse in my face as the wound made my face feel numb. Cole left the room making me sit alone in the empty room.

"I am almost done" the voice whispered in my head.

"You are not real" I said.

"That may not be true" I didn't say anything back "do you mind if I kill your friends" my eyes went wide where he said that.

"W-what, no, you can do what you want to me, but don't hurt them" I said. I could hear him laughing in the background.

"So, that's what will break you" he said.

"I-I wont let you, you'll have to kill me before you can kill them" I clenched my fists in rage as I stood up.

"Gladly" it said. Before I felt a piercing feeling in my chest.

"Why don't you just get out of me and face me" I screamed. He didn't answer right away, I felt the room air get thicker and harder to breath. I tried to remember how I got this way, if Garmadon did something, or was it a robot thing. I felt my sanity slowly drift away as the room started to spin.

I looked up and saw the wall paper it looked like a person was going through it, but it wasn't breaking, like it was stretchy. I saw his arm come up and start to choke me.

I swung my fist at him breaking the wallpaper. I landed on the ground and on my back. I slid my eyes open to find him staring at me.

His face was pale with eyes rolled back in his head only showing his white eyes. He had blood running down his face from his mouth.

"Do you still want to face me?" I threw him across the room slamming him into the wall. I stood up and saw his full form. His body was all balck with red claws and a long spikey tail.

"You can't possibly think you can destroy me" he said as he grew 5 times his size. He waved his hand making my head look up and y mouth open wide. He slithered down my throght and into my gut. I saw his tail move around before I felt no sanity left, and I collapsed into the floor.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself in a thick black goop, but I was floating. I tried to turn my head around but I couldn't move.

All of a sudden I felt the goop lift and I started to fall into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked around and tried to find something or someone, but there was no one just the darkness. I tried to move my body only to find out that I was stuck. This was it I was dead. All I could do was think.

* * *

**_Cole _**

I walked into the living room where I left Zane. He was facing towards the wall in the corner. He seemed to be murmuring something I couldn't comprehend.

"Hey Zane, I think we found out how we can fix you" he stared to chuckled madly sending a chill down my spine.

"I don't need to be fixed" he said. I slowly walked over to him putting one hand on his shoulder. He started to shake his hands at his waist level. He slowly got up leading me to move back a few steps. He turned around facing me. He had two glowing red eyes and his skin was super pale. I gasped at the scene.

"Zane we need to go now" he laughed again.

"Zane is no longer here" I didn't understand. He shot his head towards the ceiling and started to laugh again. "He's dead" no, he was fibbing.

"No, your lying" I said running over to him and tackling him. My body stood over his as I pinned him to the floor "BRING HIM BACK" I yelled

"He has been consumed by the madness" he said. I held my fist up ready to punch him. I was about to bring my fist down when I felt a cold hand grab my wrist.

"Let's just turn him off" Jay said. He popped open the control pad. He brought up his knees and kicked me in the stomach sending me towards the wall. He bursted up and started to run the opposite direction and out of the room.

"Cole are you okay" I nodded and got up. We both started to run towards him. He smiled and ran into the mirror, instead of it shattering he went right through it. I looked back at Cole who was just as stunned as I was.

"I am never going back, this is my body now!" He yelled the voice echoed through the hallway.

"You need to get out of Zane's body" Jay yelled. He screamed a high pitch scream shaking the room. I fell to the ground holding my ears.

"Stop it" I screamed. The room slowly got cover by black ice. I felt the ice slowly cover my body starting at my feet.

"Jay" I said in a panic voice. He took his sword and started to whack at it at the ice that was now at my neck.

"JAY" I screamed. He slashed his sword at the ice again before yelling and stabbing his sword in the ground. He started to shock the ship. Even though I couldn't feel it I knew it was strong. I saw that the ice melted and Zane randomly fell from the ceiling.

"Hurry before he wakes up" I screamed. Jay ran over to him and opened his control pad.

"Looks like nothing wrong here" Jay said. He moved his hand down his right arm until he opened the arm pad. He opened it and saw a white switch turned to ten. He slowly started to chip the paint off to reveal black words.

**Madness**

I gripped the tiny switch and turned it to one. I felt a tiny shock into my hand.

"It shocked me" I said. Jay looked down at Zane with sad eyes.

"That's what I was worried about" he said. "If I shocked Zane it could of risked his health."

"Well just have to see what happens" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Zane laid in the bed with his arm hanging down on the ground. He had been unconscious for two days. Ever since the incident Zane had been twitching and shaking uncontrollably. He was pale from the shock and blood loss.

**_Zane_**

I opened my eyes to face the ceiling, I had not gotten sleep for a while so this was just what I needed I sat up in our room. My mouth had gotten stitched up in a line across my face. I looked around, I was alone, I turned in my bed and walked over to the door. I gripped the handle and opened the door. I was greeted by a surprised Nya carrying a tray in.

"Zane" she dropped it and hugged me. I heard another door open a few feet down from us. Cole was leaning on the door smiling. I was back. After three days of pure torture, I stayed alive.

**Sorry for the short chapter but you know... Just wanted to say he was alive and I wrap up my story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Adios.**


End file.
